Paris Company
by Relena Carter
Summary: This is new story, new Idea, while your at it, check out my other fics! This is Relene/heero and Duo and Hilde,. What if Endless waltz never happened and Duo and Hilde were Princess relena's advisors/body guards and Heero was just a regular guy who live
1. Default Chapter Title

** Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and This idea I got off of Fox Family Channel, From a TV show! ") Here it is! The next story! From Relena Carter  
Paris Company!  
**  
Heero Yuy gazed out the window to people walking down the street on a hot summer night. Some of them were couples and some just enjoying the view Paris had on some people.  
He had a job which was to deliver mail and run a bar, called "Printy's"  
Right now he was on a way to a posh hotel where supposedly a princess was having a party, He didn't catch her name and yet he didn't care. He had to deliver a letter to a senator.  
He finally arrived. He drove up the front,  
The guard stopped him, "Excuse me sir you can't park here!"  
"Two minutes," He said to him while rushing in, He wanted to deliver this and get home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Relena's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
"Relena, You shouldn't be drinking that much!" Hilde Maxwell had said, She was Relena's close guard and friend, her husband Duo Maxwell was here also, But he was keeping the press in order.  
"It's al right!" Relena said while hiccuping a little. She had to get out of there, fast, she couldn't take it any more. " I am going to the bathroom Hilde,"  
"Dear let me come with you!" Hilde said while grabbing some water.  
"Nonono! I can get there myself, It's not that hard." Relena said while grabbing more wine and rushing off.  
She ran out the front door and stood there, The guards didn't notice her at all, 'Some defense!'  
Relena was drunk and tired, She saw a van labeled "Printy's"  
When the guards went inside she got into the back where there was a blanket, she covered all over herself and pulled the blanket over her head, there she drifted off to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Heero's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
'Gosh this place is huge!' Heero thought while walking down the long hallway and out the front door, he got into the car and started it up.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later, Heero's POV~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero shut off the car and watched a couple of people with kids go to a park. He was in front of Printys but he decided to stay and watch people.   
*cough*  
'What the hell was that?!' Heero thought to himself and turned around in his seat.  
*cough*  
There was some one under a blanket, he lifted up the blanket and saw that it was a girl, sleeping.  
"Excuse me Miss" He said while shaking her, "Could you please sit up?"  
She sat up slowly and said, "Leave me alone! I'm tired and Drunk!"  
He sighed and got out of the van and went around to where she was, He picked her up and walked into Printys and went up the steps to his apartment upstairs.  
He stood her up and gave her one of his oversized T-shirts and some sweats, She changed into them, and said,"Thanks!" She climbed into his bed and he said, "I'll sleep on the couch!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hilde's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Duo, Have you seen Princess Relena?" Hilde asked while walking into their room.  
"Nope I haven't babe she's probably in her room after getting drunk, Hilde it's 12:30 am let's not check." Duo said while pulling her close, "Besides, I know something else we could do beside looking for Princess Relena."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6:30 am, Heero's POV~~~~~~~~  
Heero had gotten up about 30 minutes ago and fixed breakfast, He had no Idea who this girl was and he was going to find out.  
*Ding Doing*  
Heero got up and went to the door care fully cracking it. It was the newspaper, The front covered said, "Princess Relena PeaceCraft in Paris for an important role in a museum."   
And on the front, it showed a picture of the girl in his apartment. Heero couldn't believe it! The Princess was in his room, asleep!  
Heero opened the door and there stood Princess Relena, She screamed and slammed the door on his face. And said,  
"Who are you!"   
"That is My apartment your in!" Heero replied  
"How Am I going to know if your telling the truth!"  
"There is pictures of me!" He said  
Relena was gone for about 20 seconds when she came back,  
"Is this you?"   
She was holding up a picture of him skating.  
"Yes! Can you let me in?"  
She let him in, They went and sat on the couch.  
"My name in Relie, what's yours?"  
He knew she was lying but decided to play along.  
"My name is Heero Yuy, What are you doing here?"  
"Oh I am a tourist. Can you leave the apartment for a minute, I need to change."  
Heero left the apartment and went downstairs to find his best friend Charlie, He was already working and the place was busy. He told Charlie every thing.  
"I think you need to take her back, Before the police gets on you and charges you with kidnapping the princess of the Sanc Kingdom."  
"But she wants a day off! Maybe! Allright, I will take her back."  
Heero went up the steps and went into his apartment, She was gone, and his wallet was gone too.  
  
Hey you guys! This is Relena Carter, This is only half of the story, Should I continue, eventually this going to turn into one of those stories in which, never mind you'll have to find out! Hehe!! I need 8 reviews to continue this story, good or Bad! Kay? ByeRelena Carter  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

** "But she wants a day off! Maybe! Allright, I will take her back."  
Heero went up the steps and went into his apartment, She was gone, and his wallet was gone too.  
"Crap!!!" Heero ran down stairs, "Charlie She's gone!!"'  
"Good!" He said  
"NO! She took my wallet!" He said  
"Hmm, Relena and Princess and a thief.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero was sick and tired of looking, than he finally found her, he went in side and sat where she was.  
"Oh Hello!"She said cheerfully.  
"Hi! My wallet is missing, wait, where did you get those clothes?" He asked.  
"Oh, These clothes, I bought them. And here is your wallet." She handed him his wallet.  
"You took my wallet!"  
"OH I'm sorry, I needed it! I would returned it!" She said while sipping her tea.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7:30 am Hilde and Duo POV~~~~  
"Princess Relena Time to get up!" Hilde and Duo both said while walking into her room. They both realized her bed was empty.  
"DUo! the princess is gone!!"  
"Don't Panic!" Duo said.  
*Ring*  
"Uh, Hello?" Duo said ansewring his cell phone  
Duo suddenly covered the phone mouth piece.  
"CRAP!! It's Prince Milliardo! What do we do?"  
"Hand me the phone." Hilde said.**


End file.
